Last Love
by muzza.cassiopeia
Summary: "sebanyak apapun wanita di sisiku percayalah bahwa pelabuhan cinta terakhirku adalah dirimu"
1. Chapter 1

Author : muzza hero casssiopeia

Tittle : _"Last Love"_

Cast : - Jung Yunho

Kim Jae Joong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Genre : Romantic , angst.

sebenarnya ini adalah ceritaku udah lama banget. Pengen berbagi sama temen-temen yang lain aja.

Kalo ada kesamaan dalam penokohan, alur cerita itu murni sebuah kesalahan. .

selamat menikmati. .

_**Lets go !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Part 1**

**Jae Joong P.O.V**

_Drtttttt. .drrrrrrrrrrrtttttt. ._

"Mian joongie aku angkat telfon dulu , ne ?"ucapnya lembut padaku lalu beranjak pergi.

"Huft. .lagi. .lagi dan lagi."ucapku mengeluh."Yun. .kapan semua ini akan terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi sikapmu yang satu bisakah kau hidup hanya denganku saja ?"desisku dengan menatapnya berbalik ke arahku lalu menatapku dan memberikanku sebuah senyum simpul.

"Joongie. ."

"Kau harus pergi ?"tanyaku lemah memotong perkataannya.

". . ."dia hanya membalasku dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Aku tahu. .pergilah ."ujarku pasrah.

"Gomawo. .sebanyak apapun wanita di sisiku percayalah bahwa pelabuhan cinta terakhirku adalah dirimu !"yakinnya padaku setelah mencium keningku sekilas.

"Ehm. ."aku berdehem menanggapi pernyataannya.

"Kajja ! kuantar kau pulang."ajaknya padaku.

"Aniya. .pergilah sebelum dia marah bisa pulang sendiri."sergahku.

"Kau marah ?"tanyanya cemas.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu."jawabku.

"Kau memang yang. ."

"Sudahlah aku tak akan marah,sana pergi."suruhku seraya mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Kajja ! sana pergi !"usirku lembut.

" ne ?lain kali kita kemari lagi."rayunya padaku."Bye. .sampai jumpa besok."ucapnya padaku saat melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk ke mobil dan beranjak pergi.

"Yun. .hiks. .selalu seperti . .aku lelah yun. .aku . .hiks. ."isakku saat ku tahu dia sudah pergi.

"Sampai kapan yun. .hiks. .apakah aku harus mati dulu agar kau bisa tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku ?"tanyaku nanar di tengah isakanku.

Aku berjalan lunglai melewati taman bermain terus saja mengalir mengiringi setiap langkah melayang ke kejadian 15 menit yang lalu.

"Baru 15 menit yang lalu aku bersamamu yun. .hiks. .dan sekarang. ."

**Flashback**

"Ehm. .joongie malam ini kau sungguh cantik."pujinya padaku saat menyerahkan secontong eskrim padaku.

"Aish. .aku ini tampan bukan cantik."elakku sebal namun tak dapat ku pungkiri jika pipiku kini sudah merah memanas.

"Hahaha. .kau itu sungguh menggemaskan joongie. .lihat saja pipimu sudah merah merona seperti itu."ucapnya menggodaku.

". . ."Aku kesal lalu mempoutkan bibirku dan menutupi pipi kiriku dengan sebelah tanganku sedang tanganku yang lain masih setia menggoyang-goyangkan eskrim yang sedari tadi ku jilat-jilat namun aktivitasku terhenti karena tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan eskrim itu dari tanganku.

"HEY ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?"tanyaku kesal.

"Berhentilah menggodaku ! dan sekarang giliranku , ne ?"ucapnya manja.

"Eh."cengoku.

"Aish. .aku juga mau di gituin , jangan eskrimnya aja."manjanya padaku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku.

"Jangan harap baru saja menjatuhkan eskrimku dan sekarang minta hadiah ?! ANDWE !"kataku tegas.

"YAA ! JOONGIE !"teriaknya saat aku mulai berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Aku tetap pada keputusanku jung yunho."tegasku sekali lagi sambil tetap terus berjalan.

"Ayolah joongie. ."rengeknya di belakangku.

"Aniya. ."

"Joongie sayang. ."

"A-N-I-Y-A."

". . ."

'Eh. .kenapa dia tidak bersuara lagi ?'batinku penasaran lalu membalikkan tubuhku dan. .

_CUP. ._

Ku dapati seseorang tengah mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Aku tahu aku akan mendapatkannya joongie."serunya saat merasa dia sudah menang.

"Dasar nakal !"desisku lalu kupukul pelan lengan kekarnya.

"Hahaha. .bukankah karena kenakalanku ini kau jadi tergila-gila padaku , hm ?"godanya padaku sambil menatapku intens.

"Aish. .jangan menatapku seperti membuatku merasa terganggu."

"Kau terganggu ?! ya sudah !"dia melenggang dia sekarang sedang berpura-pura ngambek.

"Yah. .yunnie. .masa' gitu aja ngambek ?"rengekku dan kucoba untuk mengejarnya.

". . ."tak ada jawaban dan akupun berlari lalu kegapai lengannya dan aku mulai bergelayut manja di sana.

"Dasar !"desisnya dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku dengan sayang.

"Hehehe. ."

**Flashback End**

'Yun aku sudah sangat lelah dengan semua aku berhenti dari permainan ini ?'fikiranku melayang entah -samar terdengar suara klakson berbunyi dengan nyaring di telingaku.

_BRAK. . ._

Dentuman keras itu terdengar sesaat setelah sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan masuk kemataku dan kemudian tubuhku seperti di lempar ke udara dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Yun. .nnn. .nieh. .hah. ."ucapku tersengal-sengal sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

**Jae Joong P.O.V End**

**Author P.O.V**

"Enghhh. ."lenguhan kecil terdengar lirih di salah satu ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit di SEOUL.

"Joongie. .kau sudar sadar ?"tanya seorang namja dengan cemasnya yang sedari tadi menunggui namja cantik itu dengan sabar.

"Dimana aku ?"tanya namja cantik itu yang sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang tiba-tiba menerpanya.

"Kau di rumah sakit chagi."

"Hyung. ."panggil jae joong lemah saat menyadari siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu , kondisimu masih lemah."sergah namja yang ternyata adalah kim Jae Won , hyung dari namja cantik itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak mati saja hyung ? kenapa tuhan masih menyelamatkan aku ?"keluh jae joong nanar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Joongie ?!"kejut Jae Won

"Aku lelah ini terlalu banyak menguras tenagaku."jelas jae joong masih dengan tatapan kosongnya namun kini di pipinya sudah terbentuk sungai kecil yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan ikut menangis.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan hyung."tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu putuskan saja dia !"perintah jae won tegas.

"Hyung. ."kejut jae joong dan memandang wajah hyung yang sangat di sayanginya itu.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak kuat lagi putuskan saja banyak namja tampan yang baik di luar sana."ulang jae won.

"Ani hyung. .aku tidak bisa , aku terlalu mencintainya."desis jae joong kembali menatap langit-langit ruang rawatnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Huh. .apa dalam hidupmu hanya dia seorang yang kau fikirkan , hm ?"tanya jae won tajam.

". . ."jae joong diam membisu.

"Lalu kau anggap apa aku ini ?!"tanya jae won penuh penekanan.

"Kau anggap apa umma, appa dan sahabat-sahabatmu itu joongie ? mereka semua kamu. .kamu malah sibuk dengan orang yang sama sekali tak pernah menganggapmu ada."tambah jae won panjang lebar dan menatap tajam ke dalam mata jae joong.

"Bukan begitu hyung , aku. ."jae joong tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sudahlah. .istirahatlah ! jangan terlalu banyak berfikir , kondisimu masih lemah,Aku keluar dulu mau cari makanan."kata jae won lalu merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh jae joong dan beranjak pergi.

"Hyung. ."panggil jae joong lemah."Mianhe. ."

**Author P.O.V End**

**Jae Joong P.O.V**

Kucoba untuk memejamkan mata ini namun tetap saja tak bisa -kata hyung tadi masih setia terngiang di di sisi lain bayangan wajah yunnie juga setia menghampiri fikiranku.

"Tuhan. .apa yang harus kulakukan ?"pasrahku sambil mencoba untuk duduk.

Kuraih ponselku yang sejak tadi bertenger di nakas samping otak atik ponselku itu hingga ku temukan sebuah folder yang begitu berharga tertarik untuk membukanya lalu ku amati setiap file yang ada di terasa kini sungai kecil itu sudah mulai menghiasi pipiku.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya ?"gumamku.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis ? file-file yang kini tengah kutatap adalah kenangan dari setiap momentku bersama dengan sekarang ini aku di hadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sangat sulit untukku.

"Tak bisakah aku memiliki keduanya ?"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

_**Flashback**_

"Yun. .ehm bisakah kau hanya bersamaku saja ?"tanyaku ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa ?"jawabnya enteng.

"Aniya. .hanya saja. ."

"Kalau kau tidak suka kita bisa berpisah sekarang !"tegasnya memotong kata-kataku.

_Deg . . ._

_**Flashback End**_

"Hiks. .hiks. .yunnie. .apa yang harus joongie lakukan ?"isakku.

Tiba-tiba perkataan hyung tadi terngiang di telingaku saat itu juga tangisku kini aku sudah hempaskan ponselku di ranjang lalu kutarik paksa selang infus di tanganku dan kemudian aku berlari keluar rumah tengah-tengah aktivitas berlariku itu sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara hyung memanggilku.

"Mianhe hyung. .aku harus meluruskan semua tidak bisa selamanya bertahan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini."ucapku mantap sambil terus sepanjang jalan pelarianku airmataku tak pernah berhenti kini , di sinilah pemberhentian dari pelarianku rumah yang berdiri dengan di tengah halaman rumahnyalah aku memanggil namanya dengan keparauan suaraku.

"Yun. .yun. .niehhh. ."

**Jae Joong P.O.V End**

**Yunho P.O.V**

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya,malam ini aku di temani dengan salah satu . .dengan modal wajah yang tampan , tubuh atletis , materi yang cukup serta ketenaranku di seantero penjuru korea , siapa coba yang nolak. # author manggut-manggut.

Tapi malam ini ah. .ani sejak kemarin aku merasa ada yang kurang dalam apa itu ? aku sendiri juga tidak saja aku merasa ada yang kurang dalam sudah bosan duduk di samping yeoja genit yang kini tengah menghitung belanjaan yang baru saja kami borong dari swalayan kuputuskan untuk beranjak dari sana dan mendekat ke arah jendela.

"Huft. .joongie kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku ?"ucapku saat kutatap ponsel dalam genggamanku."Aku merindukanmu."

'Mwo ? apa yang baru saja kukatakan ? aku merindukannya ? merindukan namja cantik itu ?'batinku bergejolak.

'Ani-ani. .aku pasti salah bicara.'sangkal hatiku sambil ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Oppa kau kenapa ?"tanya ahra tiba-tiba.

"Ah. .aniya. .lanjutkan saja aktivitasmu."sanggahku.

'Hey ! ada apa denganku ini ? mengapa bayangan joongie seolah-olah tengah menghantuiku seperti ini ? dan kenapa hatiku tak pernah berhenti memanggil-manggil namanya ?'tanyaku dalam hati.

"Mungkinkah aku mulai mencintainya ?"gumamku.

"Nugu oppa ?"lagi-lagi ahra menggangguku.

"Eh. .?"

"Nugu ? kau mulai mencintai siapa ?"selidik ahra.

"Aniya. .bukan siapa-siapa."jawabku cuek kulihat dia kecewa dengan tahu jawaban apa yang dia inginkan."Jangan harap aku akan mencintai yeoja _matre' _sepertimu , ahra ."desisku.

"Yun. .yun. .niehhh. ."

_Deg . . ._suara itu.

"Aku pasti sudah -sampai aku mendengarnya memanggilku."gumamku.

"Yun. .yunnie. ."suara lemah nan indah itu kembali ku dengar.

"Sepertinya dari arah. . ."kusibakkan korden yang menutupi jendelaku lalu ku longokkan kepalaku ke bawah senyum terukir di bibirku saat terlihat sesosok tubuh yang sangat kurindukan 2 hari menunggu aba-aba lagi segera aku berlari menuju lantai bawah dengan senyum yang masih terukir jelas di bibirku.

"Oppa. .kau mau kemana ? OPPA ?!"bahkan teriakan ahra ku abaikan.

_Brak. ._kubuka kasar pintu rumahku dan segera ku hampiri tubuhnya yang kini melemparkan senyum yang selalu mampu membuatku tenang.

"Yunnie. ."panggilnya lembut.

Sebuah senyum lebar terukir begitu saja saat terlihat sosok yang sangat aku ambil langkah seribu untuk merengkuh tubuh mungilnya . .kehangatan itu mengaliri setiap inchi tubuhku.

"Pabo. .kenapa baru sekarang kau datang , hm ?"tanyaku dengan menambah erat pelukanku di tubuh wanginya.

"Ses. .sak yunh. ."rintihnya dan spontan aku melepas pelukanku.

"Mianhe. .aku terlalu merindukanmu joongie."jelasku lalu ku genggam tangan mulusnya.

"Mian. ."sesalnya.

"Hey. .gwenchana ? kenapa kepalamu di perban seperti ini ?"tanyaku khawatir saat ku sadari sebuah perban melilit kepalanya.

"Gwenchana ? 2 hari yang lalu aku terserempet mobil di taman ?"

"Mwo ? mana yang sakit ?"tanyaku semakin cemas.

"Aku sudah membaik yunnie."jelasnya sambil menggenggam tanganku yang menulusuri tubuhnya.

"Mian , ne ? aku belum sempat menjengukmu."sesalku.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Enghhh. .aku benar-benar merindukanmu joongie."ungkapku saat kembali merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Nado. ."jawabnya sambil membalas pelukanku.

Hening. .ku biarkan suasana ini menghening agar aku bisa lebih menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang telah menjadi salah satu candu dalam hidupku.

"Yun. .?"panggilnya lembut.

"Ehm. ."

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu ?"

"Tentu. .kau mau apa ?"tanyaku memastikan dengan tetap pada posisi kami yang saling berpelukan.

"Aku serius yun."tegasnya sehingga membuatku melepas pelukan kami dan mulai memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Aku juga serius joongie sayang."gombalku.

"Yunh. . ."

"Ne. .ne. .aku tidak akan bercanda katakan apa keinginanmu ?"pasrahku.

"A-apa kau. . .?"sepertinya dia enggan mengungkapkan keinginannya,

"Hemmm?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan semua gadismu dan hanya hidup denganku saja."jelasnya.

"Itu lagi. ."kesalku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Aku serius yun. ."ulangnya.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan kalau 'sebanyak apapun wanita di sisiku percayalah bahwa pelabuhan cinta terakhirku adalah dirimu'."jelasku kecewa.

"Tapi aku lelah yun. .Aku lelah menunggumu untuk tetap berada di sisiku,hanya menunggumu tidak hanya 1 atau 2 bulan yun , tapi 3 tahun yun. .3 tahun. ."ungkapnya penuh penekanan dan ada nada keputus asaan di sana.

_Pug . ._

Kutangkup kedua pipinya dengan tanganku.

"Beri aku sedikit waktu lagi joongie." pintaku.

"Dan aku janji setelah itu aku akan selalu berada di sisimu , hanya dirimu."janjiku.

". . ."dia menggeleng pelan."Aku tidak bisa yun. ."

"Kenapa tidak bisa ?"tanyaku sambil melepas tangkupan tanganku di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak bisa. . Sekarang saatnya kau menentukan pilihan."ucapnya tegas , walau dapat ku dengar ada getaran dalam suaranya itu.

" Kau ingin berpisah denganku joongie ?"tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Aniya. .bukan seperti itu."sergahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita putus."kataku enteng lalu berbalik , berpura-pura ngambek dan akan beranjak pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lenganku.

"Apa kau serius yun ?"aku tersenyum simpul mendengar suaranya yang tujuanku menggodanya dengan kata 'putus' dia akan merayuku agar kembali menarik kata-kataku dengan wajahnya yang lucu.

"Apa maksudmu ? tentu saja benar."tegasku seolah-olah masih mengambek dia akan langsung memelukku.

_Grep. ._

Kurasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangku erat dan sebuah senyum kemenangan terukir jelas di yakin setelah ini dia akan memberikanku sebuah ciuman seperti biasanya.

"Hiks. .hiks. .bukan itu yang joongie inginkan yun."isaknya di balik punggungku.

Cukup , sampai level inilah aku paling tidak kuat melihatnya aku ingin berbalik dan memeluknya , mencoba memberikan sebuah kenyamanan tiba-tiba. . .

_Bruk. . _

"JOONGIE !"ku dengar seseorang meneriakkan nama ku coba mencari tahu siapa dia suara ahra tiba-tiba terngiang di telingaku dan menyita perhatianku.

"Dasar namja jalang ! kau sudah dengar bukan ? yunho oppa sudah tak sudi bersamamu . .pergi sana kau namja punya mukakah kau ? sudah di buang juga , masih mengemis-ngemis cinta."cerca ahra panjang lebar membuat darahku mendidih hingga ubun-ubun.

"AHRA JAGA BICARAMU !"gertakku sambil menahan emosi yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Oppa. .aku kan membelamu."belanya sok imut.

"KAU. .ssssss."aku mendesis pelan menahan semua amarahku yang ingin meledak.

"Joongie gwenchana ?"sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku dari ahra.

"Lihat oppa , bahkan di hadapanmupun dia berani berselingkuh."jelas . .kini kulihat seorang namja tengah membantu joongie aku semakin di buat gusar karenanya.

"Kau. .masuklah."ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah ahra.

"Tapi oppa. ."ucapnya manja.

"Masuk !"perintahku tegas lalu ahra berjalan masuk dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang tentu saja membuatku kini ku kembalikan tatapanku ke arah joongie dan namja yang kini sudah menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh joongie untuk menghilangkan debu dari tubuhnya.

"Cih. .jadi ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku joongie ?"tanyaku sinis.

"Kaukah yang bernama jung yunho ?"tanya namja itu melecehkan.

"Ne. .ada apa. . ."

_Bug. ._

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sempurna tiba-tiba di menghantam perutku.

"HYUNG !"teriak joongie saat namja itu berhasil membuatku tersungkur.

"Hah. .kau yang berbuat salah tapi kau yang malah memukulku."ledekku sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Kau. ."namja itu bersiap memukulku kembali tapi joongie menahannya.

"Jangan hyung , joongie mohon."pinta joongie dengan airmata yang entah sejak kapan membanjiri pipi putihnya.

"Tidak bisa joongie ! hyung tidak bisa menerima perlakuan namja brengsek ini terhadap dongsaeng kesayangan hyung."jelas namja itu dengan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk ke arahku tanpa melihatku.

"Aniya hyung. .aku mencintainya."ungkap joongie yang membuatku tersentak.

'kenapa joongie malah mengungkapkan isi hatinya terhadapku di depan selingkuhannya ? jangan-jangan. . 'batinku menebak-nebak.

"MWO ?! Kau masih mencintai seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas mengkhianatimu , chagi ?"tanya namja itu heran.

"Hatiku tidak bisa berbohong hyung."lirih joongie.

'hyung ? apakah mereka berdua kakak-beradik ?'tanyaku dalam hati.

"Sekarang kau pilih keluargamu atau namja brengsek ini ?"tanyanya tegas sambil menatap tajam kearahku.

"Tak bisakah aku memliki kedua-duanya ?"tanya joongie putus asa.

"Joongie sudah cukup semua penderitaan yang kau alami dan airmata yang kau keluarkan. .hyung sudah tidak kuat lagi kalau harus menghadapimu yang ingin mati seperti tadi siang ? rasanya hati hyung hancur , chagi ?"kulihat namja itu kini mulai mengeluarkan airmata.

'Mwo ?! joongie. .joongie ingin. .'kagetku dalam hati.

"Hiks. .hiks. ."joongie semakin terisak aku sudah mengerti namja ini dan bagaimana keadaan joongie selama hampiri tubuh yang kini bergerak naik turun menahan isakan tersebut.

"Joongie. ."panggilku lembut dan mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya.

_Plak . . ._

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari tubuh dongsaengku JUNG YUNHO SSI ."ucap namja itu tajam padaku setelah menepis kasar tanganku.

"Tapi joongie. ."

"Bukankah kau dan joongie sudah putus tuan sudah mendengar dan melihat semua ku rasa tak ada alasan lagi untukku membiarkan adikku berada di sini."kata namja itu penuh amarah.

"Aniya. .aku tadi tidak bermak. ."

"Sudah cukup jung cukup adikku menderita karena mencintaimu selama saatnya dia meninggalkanmu dan mencari kebahagiaan baru."jelas namja itu yang membuat hatiku serasa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kajja joongie ! kita kembali kerumah sakit."ajak namja itu lembut pada joongie lalu berjongkok di depan joongie."Kajja naiklah ke atas punggungku , aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah sakit."tawar namja itu.

". . ."joongie tidak membalasnya namun segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja itu dan di bawa pergi dari hadapanku.

"Hyung. .joongie lelah."rintih joongie yang membuatku serasa di hantam batu besar yang membuat tubuhku hancur lebur.

"Tidurlah."jawab namja itu di tengah perjalanannya dengan tetap meggendong tubuh joongie.

"Di sini sakit hyung."ungkap jongie dengan mata terpejam sambil memegang dadanya.

"Biar nanti di obatin di rumah sakit , ne ? sekarang tidurlah."suruh namja itu berusaha tegar namun dapat kulihat aliran sungai kecil yang membelah pipinya.

_Blug. . ._

Tubuhku terhempas begitu saja di tanah saat bayangan namja yang kutahu hyungnya joongie dan joongie sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Mianhe. .jeongmal mianhe. .di sini juga sakit joongie."tunjukku pada dadaku.

"Saranghae. .jeongmal saranghae."akuku dan tiba-tiba kurasakan titik-titik air hujan jatuh mengenai beberapa bagian dari tubuhku seaka-akan memehami keadaan hatiku saat ini.

**TBC**

Hahaha. .gimana gaje sangat kan ?

Wkwkwkwk. .entah kenapa aku suka banget cerita dimana Jaejoongnya tak dianggap. .hahaha

Oke yang sempat mampir ditunggu reviewnya ya. .

masih butuh banyak kritik dan saran ini


	2. Chapter 2 end

Author : muzza hero casssiopeia

Tittle : "Last Love"

Cast : - Jung Yunho

Kim Jae Joong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Genre : Romantic , angst.

.

.

.

**Part 2  
**

**Yunho P.O.V**

_Cklek. . ._

Kubuka pintu kamarku dengan masih dengan baju tidurku kucek-kucek kedua mataku yang masih terasa berat untuk di buka.

"Joongie !"panggilku lembut seperti biasa.

". . ."

"JOONGIE !"sedikit ku keraskan suaraku."Aish dia pasti sibuk dengan barang-barang di dapur sampai tidak menghiraukan panggilanku.

"JOONGIE ! kenapa kamu tidak menjawab panggilanku ?"tanyaku kesal dengan bibir yang ku kerucutkan.

"_Sudah cukup jung cukup adikku menderita karena mencintaimu selama saatnya dia meninggalkanmu dan mencari kebahagiaan baru."_

Rangkaian kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku dan dalam sekejap menghapus kekesalanku tadi dan menggantikannya dengan perasaan sesak di dadaku.

"Joongie mianhe. ."ucapku lirih.

Aku baru tersadar dengan keadaanku yang yang selama ini membangunkanku dengan sebuah kecupan , mengobrak-abrik dapurku , menyiapkan makanan untukku , membersihkan rumahku , memcuci bajuku sekarang telah telah aku yang telah membuatnya pergi dari aku menganggap bahwa aku bisa hidup tanpa nyatanya. .sekarang hidupku hancur.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas di tempat nanar rimbunan bunga di taman depan di sana berdiri seorang namja cantik dengan menenteng sebuah bekal semabri tersenyum cantik aku sudah tidak melihatnya 2 hari setelah kejadian malam itu.

"Hah. ."kehela nafasku kesal lalu kembali ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruang diriku dengan lemas di kursi kepala ke kursi di sampingku.

_["Yak yunnie aku lupa bikin PR !"_

"_Tenanglah. .aku juga belum bikin PR."_

"_Bagaimana nanti kalau kita di hukum ?"_

"_Asalkan bersamamu aku rasa hukuman itu terasa menyenangkan , joongie ?"_

"_Haish. .kau ayo cepat kerjakan !"_

"Lihatlah ada rona merah di pipimu !"

"_Yak. .yunnie jangan menggodaku."]_

Sekelebat kenangan itu terlintas di bingungbya dia saat belum membuat PR , sikap malu-malunya saat ku goda , dan semburat merah di pipinya yang membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Joongie. .bogoshippo."desisku lemah lalu kuletakkan kepalaku di atas meja.

"OPPA !" teriakan seseorang membuat mataku kembali terbuka yang sebelumnya sudah akan tertutup.

"Ada apa ?"tanyaku malas.

"Oppa nanti siang temani aku ke mall yah ?"rengeknya.

"Aku sibuk."jawabku cuek lalu kembali ke posisiku sebelumnya.

"Yak oppa kau mencuekkanku ? aku ini keka-."

"KITA PUTUS !"poting cepat dan tegas lalu kembali menelungkup di atas meja.

"Oppa. ."suaranya bergetar.

"Pergilah !"usirku.

Ku dengar suara derap kaki hela nafas sekali lagi sebelum ada sebuah tepukan ringan di angkat kepalaku dan ku dapati 3 sahabatku sedang tersenyum memberikanku semangat.

"FIGHTING !"ucap namja imut di depanku.

". . ."aku hanya mampu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Teng . .teng. .teng. .

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring pertanda pelajaran akan di memberikan sebuah senyuman penyemangat untukku mereka bertiga pergi ketempat duduknya ko tolehkan kepalaku ke kursi di sampingku.

"Joongie kembali ! aku sudah sangat merindukanmu ."ucapku lirih.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan hyung ?"tanya yoochun-sahabatku padaku.

"Mollayo !"jawabku lemah dan kembali berbaring di atas rumput hijau di taman belakang sekolah dan mulai ku pejamkan mataku..

"Ayolah ! jung yunho yang kukenal bukanlah namja yang mudah putus asa seperti ini."sebuah suara seperti lumba-lumba menyahut yang ku yakin itu junsu.

"Ne. .bukankah jung yunho adalah penakluk wanita."kini changmin ikut menyahut.

"Ne. .karena keahlianku itu aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai."lirihku penuh penyesalan.

"Dasar pabo ! kau bukannya mengembalikan semangatnya tapi malah memperdalam tiang listrik."ucap junsu memarahi changmin.

"Yak hyung appo ! kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku ?"protes changmin.

"Sudah su ! memang kenyataannya begitu bukan ?"tanyaku miris masih dengan mata terpejam.

"HEY ! kemana jung yunho yang penuh dengan semangat membara saat dia jatuh cinta ?"tanya yoochun menggebu dan menarikku paksa agar bangun.

"Ne. .bukankah jae hyung belum mengucapkan kata putus."yakin junsu.

"Memang. .tapi akulah yang mengucapkannya."sesalku.

"Bukankah jae hyung belum menyetujuinya ?"tanya changmin antusias.

"Molla ? tapi kurasa hyungnya tidak akan memperbolehkan aku bertemu dengannya lagi."ucapku sedih.

"Masih ada kami di sini."ucap yoochun bangga.

"Akh. .bagaimana kalau kita jenguk jae hyung di rumah sakit ?"usul junsu.

"Ne. .tenang saja hyungnya jae hyung serahkan pada kami."tawar changmin.

"Tapi. ."aku ragu.

"Kau merindukannya bukan ?"tanya yoochun.

". . ."sebuah anggukan kurasa sudah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi ? kka ! kita temui jae hyung !"ucap yoochun antusias lalu menariku dibantu junsu dan changmin.

**Yunho P.O.V End**

**Yoochun P.O.V**

"Chun berhenti di toko bunga depan , ne ?"ucap yunho.

"Wae ?"tanyaku.

" suka membeli bunga di akan lebih mudah memilih bunga yang tepat untuknya jika disana."

"Ne. .kami tunggu di sini , ne ?"tawarku.

_Cklek. ._

Yunho membuka pintu mobilku lalu berjalan ke toko seberang.

"Hiks. .aku tidak kuat jika harus melihat yunho hyung seperti ini terus."isak junsu di belakangku.

"Maka dari itu kita harus mempersatukan mereka."ucapku tegas.

"Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi ? hiks. .hiks. ."

"Kalau tidak begini yunho tidak akan menyadari perasaannya selama ini pada jae joong."

"Ne. .seandainya yunho hyung lebih cepat bisa menyadari . ."changmin ikut terisak.

"Sudahlah hapus airmata sudah kembali."ucapku memperingatkan.

"Ne. ."jawab changmin dan junsu kompak.

"Bagaimana dapat ?"tanyaku antusias saat yunho sudah kembali duduk di sampingku.

"Ne. .eh kenapa junsu dan changmin menangis ?"tanya yuno bingung.

"Biasa. .merekakan seperti anjing dan kucing kalau bersama."ucapku bohong sambil kembali melajukan mobilku.

"Yak. .pantat bebek kenapa kau mencubitku lagi ?"teriak changmin.

"Siapa yang mencubitmu monster food ?"junsu ikut teriak.

"Dasar pantat bebek ! kau masih juga tidak mau mengaku ? aku kempesin pantatmu baru tahu rasa."ancam changmin.

"Berani kau kempesin pantatku jangan harap melihat kulkasmu lagi !"ancam junsu.

"PANTAT BEBEK !"

"MONSTER FOOD !" mereka berdua saling meneriaki satu sama tersenyum namja di sampingku juga tengah tersenyum sambil memandangi bunga lili di tangannya.'aku janji akan berusaha menyatukan kalian kembali yun.'sumpahku dalam hati.

"Kka kita turun !"Ajakku pada junsu dan changmin.

"Aku ?"

"Kau di sini dulu kalau keadaannya sudah aman akan kupanggil kau."ucapku dengan senyuman.

"Ne. ."pasrahnya.

"Kka !"ajakku pada junsu dan changmin yang masih saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh.

"Tunggu chun."cegah yunho saat aku ingin turun.

"Wae ?"tanyaku.

"Bukankah itu hyungnya joongie ?"tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke suatu mengikuti arah tangannya dan ku dapati seorang namja tengah berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit itu lalu masuk ke sebuah mobil dan pergi.

"Mau kemana dia ?"tanyaku.

"Molla ?"jawab yunho.

"Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus ?"ucap junsu.

"Mwo ?"aku masih belum mengerti.

"Aish. .dengan perginya hyungnya jae hyung kita bisa langsung menemui jae hyung , bukan ?"jelasnya.

"Akh. .benar bodohnya apalagi ? kka kita ke ruang rawat jae joong sebelum hyungnya kembali."ajakku dan kami semua segera turun dan bergegas menuju ruang rawat jae joong.

"Cepat buka."suruhku pada yunho saat kami sudah tiba di depan sebuah ruang rawat.

"Kalian yakin ini ruangannya ?"tanya yunho ragu.

"Tentu baru saja kemari kemarin sore."ucapku yakin.

"Hah. .baiklah."kulihat dia sedikit gugup.

_Cklek. ._

Dia sudah membuka wraut wajah bahagia yang kulihat setelah pintu itu sebuah raut kesedihan yang ikuti arah disana ku tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti depan sana ada seorang namja yang errrr. . bisa di hilang cukup tampan sedang menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada jae yang kutahu namja itu adalah saingan yunho di lapangan basket.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu jae ?"tanyaku antusias setelah berhasil menyerobot masuk.

"Sudah lebih baik."ucapnya berusaha setenang mungkin setelah tadi sempat terkejut.

"Siwon-sshi sudah lama di sini ?"tanyaku ramah pada namja di sebelah jae joong.

"Baru tadi pagi ?"jawabnya tenang.

"Sekolahmu libur , eoh ?"tanyaku.

"Ani. .tapi aku lebih suka disini menemani jae di sekolah tapi fikiranku ada disini."jawabnya sambil tersenyum kearah jae joong.

"Hey ! mau sampai kapan kalian di sana ?"tanyaku mengalihkan.

"Jae hyung."teriak junsu dan changmin bersamaan saat yunho masih setia berdiri di sana sambil menatap ragu ke arahku , lalu ku anggukan kepalaku padanya untuk meyakinkannya.

"Yak kalian membuatku sesak."keluh jae joong saat changmin dan junsu memeluknya erat.

"Yak monster food lepaskan jae hyungku kau membuatnya sesak."protes junsu yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Kau yang membuat jae hyung sesak pantat jae hyungku."sangkal changmin.

"Jae hyung ku !"

"Jae hyungku !"

"Yunho."panggilan lirih jae joong membuat pertengkaran antara junsu dan changmin kulihat yunho terkejut saat mendengar panggilan yang tidak biasa dari jae joong.

"Ne. .bagaimana keadaanmu ?"tanya yunho kikuk.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Syukurlah."balas yunho singkat.

"Ini jae hyungku."ucap junsu bangga setelah berhasil menyentakkan tangan changmin yang memeluk tubuh jae pertengkaranpun di mulai kembali.

"Fighting !"desisku sambil ke tepuk pundak yunho.

". . ."hanya sebuah senyum penuh kemirisan yang dapat dia lontarkan.

**Yoochun P.O.V End**

**Yunho P.O.V**

"Annyeong hyung !"suara cempreng berdengung ria di telingaku.

"Aish kim junsu ! apa kau ingin hyungmu yang tampan ini tuli , eoh ?"cerocosku.

"Hahaha. .aku terlampau bahagia aku yakin kaupun juga akan bahagia."jelas junsu.

". . ."ku berikan sebuah tatapan cengoku padanya.

_Pletak. ._

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalaku.

"Kau ini. .katanya kapan dia kembali kesekolah saja kau tidak tahu ?"oceh yoochun.

"Nyam. .benar ' kau tidak tahu kalau jae hyung sudah kembali masuk kesekolah hari ini ?"tanya changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

_Deg. .deg. .deg. ._

Kurasakan detak jantungku meningkat sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya.

'apa yang harus kulakukan kalau nanti aku bertemu dengannya ?'tanyaku was-was dalam hati.

"HYUNG !"jerit junsu lalu segera beranjak pergi dari sisiku dan di kuti oleh arah lari mereka.

_Deg. ._

Senyum yang selalu menentramkan jiwaku itu telah wangi yang selalu ku nanti telah . .sosok yang kurindukan itu sekarang ada di dengan anggun dan penuh senyum di depan sana.

"Shim changmin lepaskan jae hyung ku !"bentak junsu membuyarkan lamunanku

"YAK pantat bebek ini jae hyungku."protes changmin.

Kim jae joong. .sosok yang selalu menghantuiku akhir-akhir yang telah mencuri hatiku dan memenjarakannya dalam penjara cinta yang ah. . .sulit untuk selalu mampu mengambil perhatian orang lain.

"Sudahlah su-ie , minnie. .kka kita ke kelas !"ajak joongie melerai adu mulut diantara mereka.

"Wlek !"kulihat junsu menjulurkan lidahnya pada changmin sesaat sebelum dia menarik joongie pergi.

"DUCKBUTT !"lengkingan suara changmin sontak membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menutup dalam sekejap dia sudah lari menyusul ke dua hyungnya.

"Hahahaha. ."suara gelak tawa yoochun mengembalikan kesadaranku.

". . ."ku lemparkan sebuah senyum tipis padanya.

"Ini adalah salah satu hiburan yang kumiliki yang tidak dimiliki orang . ."ucap yoochun yang menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Ne. .walaupun terkadang mereka begitu menjengkelkan tapi mereka adalah dongsaeng yang paling kusayang."jujurku.

"Kka kita kembali kekelas."ajak yoochun."Sebelum jae joong stress akibat perang dunia ke-tiga."tambahnya.

"Hahaha. ."tawaku lalu segera bergerak menuju ruang kelas.

Kupandangi sosok yang kini tengah duduk manis di tadi dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi tak pernah terjadi sesuatu apapun di antara ini membuatku tidak lebih baik di pukuli berulang kali daripada di diamkan seperti ini.

_Teng. .teng. ._

Suara lonceng sekolah berhasil mengeluarkan sejuta umpatan dari , dia segera membereskan semua perlengkapannya dan pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa sih kalian semua tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi ?!"desisku sebal lalu ku bereskan bukuku yang berserakan dan segera pergi ke sebuah tempat yang mampu menentramkan hatiku.

**Yunho P.O.V End**

**Author P.O.V**

_Duk. ._

Lagi-lagi bola itu hanya mampu menyentuh papan tanpa menyentuh ring sedikitpun.

"Argh. .kenapa kalian juga tidak bisa kuajak kompromi ?"tanya seorang namja penuh kekesalan.

Lalu dilemparkannya bola basket itu ke kesembarang arah dan mulai merebahkan diri di atas lapangan.

"Ne su. .aku sudah sampai di tunggu , jangan lama-lama , ne ?"suara seseorang mengalihkan kekesalan namja lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Joongie ?"panggilnya lirih.

"Eh yun ?"jawab orang itu – kim jae joong-.

Sejenak suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Habis latihan ne ?"tanya jae joong mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ne."jawab yunho singkat."Ada perlu apa kemari ?"tambahnya sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Ada janji dengan junsu."

"Oooo."suasana kembali canggung.

"Joongie ?"kini giliran yunho yang bersuara.

"Ehm. ."

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu ?"tanya yunho ragu.

"Bukankah kamu sudah berkata sejak tadi ?"gurau jae joong.

"Joongie ?"

"Namaku kim jae joong yun !"canda jae joong sambil menatap mata musang itu.

"Joongie ?"panggil yunho sedih.

"Hahaha. .kau lucu sekali jung kalau begitu aku pergi junsu tidak jadi kemari."sangkal jae joong.

_Sret. ._

Baru satu langkah jae joong bergerak sebuah tangan meraihnya dan membuatnya berbalik ke arahnya.

"Hentikan semua ini joongie !"pinta yunho lirih.

"Apa yang harus kuhentikan yun ?"tanya jae joong berpura-pura tegar.

"Joongie aku mohon ?"pinta yunho memelas.

"Hah. ."helaan nafas jae joong menyiratkan betapa keras dia mencoba bertahan.

"Sudahlah yun , sepertinya junsu sudah menungguku."elak jae joong lalu menepis pelan genggaman tangan yunho.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA SANDIWARAMU INI KIM JAE JOONG !"sebuah teriakan mampu membuat langkah seorang kim jae joong terhenti.

"JANGAN BERSIKAP SEOLAH TIDAK PERNAH TERJADI SESUATU APAPUN DIANTARA KITA !"bentak yunho sekali lagi.

"LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA YUN ?"bentak jae joong saat berbalik menghadap yunho.

"BERSIKAPLAH SEWAJARNYA , JANGAN BERPURA-PURA SEAKAN-AKAN KAMU ADALAH MANUSIA TERKUAT DI DUNIA INI !"teriak yunho yang belum menyadari sungai-sungai kecil yang terbentuk di pipi mulus kim jae joong.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana yun ? hiks. .hiks. ."pasrah jae joong yang sudah merosot ke lantai.

"Joongie ?"panggil yunho lirih menyadari kesalahannya lalu bergegas menghampiri tubuh ringkih jae joong dan memeluknya erat.

"Lalu apa yang hiks. .harus ku hiks. . lakukan yun ?"tanya jae joong sesenggukan.

"Pukul aku joongie , kalau perlu bunuh aku joongie."pinta yunho yang kini juga menangis.

_Plak. ._

Sebuah dorongan keran melepaskan pelukan yunho di tubuh ringkih jae joong.

"Hah. .''jae joong menepis kasar airmata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Tenagaku sudah habis untuk mengobati sakit hatiku yun."desis jae joong.

"Joongie ?"panggil yunho tidak percaya dengan perbuatan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku sudah lelah yun dengan semua permainanmu ini yun."lirih jae joong.

"Joongie. ."panggil yunho lirih sembari mencoba berdiri.

"Aku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi ?"pinta yunho.

"Berapa kesempatan yang sudah kuberikan padamu dan kau buang dengan sia-sia yun ?"tanya jae joong parau.

"Mianhe. .dulu aku belum menyadari betapa berartinya kamu dalam hidupku aku begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari betapa aku mencintai dan membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku."jelas yunho.

"Hiks. .hiks. ."jae joong hanya mampu menangis mendengar penjelasan yunho.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu joongie ,'seberapa banyak hati yang pernah ku singgahi hatimulah pelabuhan terakhir cintaku'.Dulu aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menyadari semua cinta aku. ."

"CUKUP YUN !" teriak jae joong memotong perkataan yunho.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi percaya padamu yun."

"Joongie aku mohon ? aku tahu kalau kamu masih mencintaiku."rayu yunho dan mencoba kembali meraih tubuh ringkih itu.

"Aniya. .sudah cukup yun."jawab jae joong sambil berjalan mundur.

"Aku tidak bisa yun. .tidak hiks. . bisa."lirih jae joong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap nanar mata musang di depannya itu.

"Aku mohon ?"pinta yunho memelas.

"Tidak bisa yun. . hiks. .hiks. .Kesempatan untukmu sudah habis . .hiks. .aku tidak bisa yun. .tidak bisa."jelas jae joong yang kini sudah berlari keluar sambil menangis tersedu-sedu meninggalkan yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah merosot kebawah dan juga tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Yun. ."panggil seseorang.

"Joongie mianhe."lirih yunho.

"Sudahlah yun. .mungkin jae joong masih butuh waktu sedikit lagi."nasihat orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ne dikatakan yoochun hyung hyung hanya butuh waktu saja."sahut namja tinggi yang sudah ikut bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Hiks. .hiks. .hyung aku yakin jae hyung pasti akan kembali . .hiks. .hanya butuh waktu akan membantumu . .hiks. ."timpal namja imut yang kini terduduk di depan yunho.

**Author P.O.V End**

**Jae Joong P.O.V**

"Hiks. .hiks. .disini sakit yun. .sakit. ."desisku memukul-mukul pelan dadaku.

Guyuran hujan yang entah sejak kapan turun tidak terasa di sesak di dadaku dan juga luka yang belum terobati itu terasa meremukkan seluruh tubuhku hingga tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu apapun yang menyentuh tubuhku.

"JAE HYUNG !"kulengokkan kepalaku ke sumber suara itu dengan berat.

"Junsu."panggilku lirih saat kulihat bayangan wajah seseorang bayangan itu lama-lama semakin mengabur dan. .

"HYUNG !"hanya lengkingan suara junsu yang terakhir kali kudengar setelah itu semuanya gelap.

"Eungh. ."lenguhku saat kudapati secercah sinar menembus kornea mataku.

"Chagi akhirnya kamu sadar juga."

"Eomma. .apa yang terjadi padaku ?"tanyaku mencoba beradaptasi dengan suasana.

"Kamu pingsan dari tadi malam chagi."jelas eomma.

"Oooo."jawabku ber'o' ria.

"Tadi pagi ada kiriman bunga untukmu."ucap eomma.

"Dari siapa ?"tanyaku.

"Baca saja sendiri."

Ku ambil rangkaian bunga di tangan buka sebuah surat kecil di bawahnya.

_Mianhe. . jeongmal mianhe. ._

_Tolong berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi. ._

_Aku janji akan menjadikanmu satu-satunya yang ada di hatiku. ._

_Saranghae . ._

_ Yang mencintaimu_

_ Yunnie_

"Jangan bohongi hatimu lagi chagi."nasehat eomma.

"Tapi eom. ."

"Biarkan hati yang hati tidak akan penah berbohong."ucap eomma lembut.

"Tapi. ."

"Tidak ada suara hatimu."jelas eomma.

". . ."

"Bukankah kamu masih mencintainya ?"

". . ."aku hanya mampu memberikan sebuah anggukan.

"Bagus. .kamu harus memperjuangkan cintamu chagi."

"Eomma. ."rengekku.

"Restu eomma bersamamu chagi."ucap eomma sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Gomawo eomma !"teriakku yang sudah menghambur kepelukan eomma.

"Ada apa ?"tanya eomma bingung saat eku melepaskan diri dari pelukan eomma begitu saja.

"Aku harus pergi eomma."

"Kemana ? kamu sedang sakit."teriak eomma saat aku sudah mencapai pintu.

"Selama aku masih bisa bernafas dan bergerak aku akan perjuangkan cintaku eomma."yakinku dan berbalik menghadap eomma."Aku harus bisa mendapatkan cintaku eomma."

_Tap. ._

_Tap. ._

_Tap. ._

Kini aku tengah berlari sekencang mungkin menuruni tangga rumah.

"HYUNG ! HYUNG ! HYUNG !"teriakku sambil tetap berlari.

"Aish aku di sini jae."kesal hyungku yang beru keluar dari dapur.

"Antarkan aku sekarang."perintahku.

"Kamu tidak lihat aku baru saja mau makan."keluhnya.

"Mau tidak ?"tanyaku sarkatis.

"Bukannya. . ."

"Kalau begitu sini kunci mobilnya biar aku pergi sendiri."ancamku.

"Aniya ! tidak kka !"akhirnya dia mau mengalah juga.

"Ayo hyung lebih cepat lagi."pintaku saat kulihat jam yang melingkar di tanganku.

"Ini juga sudah cepat jae."

"Lebih cepat lagi hyung."

"Sabar jae."

_Drrtt. . . ._

Ponsel di sakuku bergetar , setelah kulihat nama di layarnya segera ke tempelkan di telingaku.

"Ne. .su."

_["Hyung kamu ada dimana ?"tanya suara di seberang sana.]_

"Aku masih ada di. . ."

_["Yunho hyung benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang sungguh tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali."jelas junsu.]_

"Aku mengerti berapa menit lagi pertandingannya ?"tanyaku khawatir.

_["Tinggal 15 menit lagi !"]_

"Ne. .aku kan berusaha aku , ne ?"

_Flip. ._

Kuputuskan sambungan teleponku dengan junsu.

"Aish. .kenapa harus macet segala sih ? bagaimana ini hyung ?"keluhku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

_4 detik_

_5 detik_

"Aniya. .aku tidak bisa berdiam diri disini saja."tegasku lalu keluar dari mobil dan berlari menerobos kemacetan di depan sana.

Kini yang ada di fikiranku adalah bagaimana aku bisa sampai sekolah dalam waktu 15 tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika aku terlambat.

"Yunnie. .hiks. .tunggu . .tunggu aku yun. .hiks. .hiks. ."harapku mengiringi setiap ayunan langkah kakiku.

Kakiku masih terus berlari begitu pula fikiranku yang berlari kebelakang mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang dimana aku baru pulang dari rumah itu dia datang berkunjung kerumah dan mengajakku berbicara berdua.

**Flashback**

"Dua hari lagi adalah pertandingan finalku."ucapnya.

"Ehm. ."balasku.

"Aku harap kau akan datang."

"Akan ku usahakan."jawabku singkat.

"Kalau kau datang ku anggap bahwa kau masih mencintaiku dan masih mau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi."

"Eh. ."aku terlonjak dengan perkataannya.

"Karena yang menahanku selama ini untuk di sini adalah kamu dan kamu saja sudah tidak memberiku kesempatan aku yakin basketpun juga alasanku bermain basket adalah basket aku dapat bertemu denganmu dan akhirnya kamu dan basket sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi buat apa aku disini ? mungkin aku akan menuruti keinginan appaku untuk sekolah di sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi kesana."jelasnya panjang lebar.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan ?'tanyaku dalam hati.

**Flashback End**

"Aniya. .tunggu aku yun , jebal. .!"

**Jae Joong P.O.V End**

**Yunho P.O.V**

Sekali lagi ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh bangku -lagi hasilnya ada dia di pandanganku beralih ke papan skor [ 80 : 82 ]

"Ini kesempatan terakhir kita yun."ucap yoochun mengingatkan.

Yah. .ini memang kesempatan terakhir bagi tim bola ini sampai tidak masuk itu berarti aku telah menghancurkan harapan seluruh anggota timku dan aku akan segera menjalani kehidupan baruku di Amerika.

'Mungkin ini memang sudah menjadi tinggal basket , selamat tinggal Korea dan selamat tinggal joongie.'ucapku dalam hati.

Aku masih tetap _mendribble_ bola ini dengan tenang walaupun sebenarnya fikiran dan hatiku sedang kacau._Pritt. ._ku tangkap bolanya lalu ku angkat dan. .

"Jung yunho sang bintang lapangan basket dan peraih MVP terbaik setiap tahunnya adalah kekasih dari kim jae jae joong akan selalu mencintai dan menjadi . .SARANGHAE ! JEONGMAL SARANGHAE !"

Rangkaian kalimat itu membuatku menoleh kearah tepi aku melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ku tunggu tengah berteriak-teriak sambil sesekali mengatur kekuatan dari mana yang tadi kurasakan sudah remuk , kini seakan kembali segar bugar.

_Prittttttttt. ._

Tiupan peluit wasit membuyarkan lamunan mengucapkan kata maaf aku menengok ke arah tepi ku dapati sosoknya tengah melempar senyum cerah bukan benar-benar berada di sini.

"Tunggu aku joongie."desisku lalu kembali _mendribble_ bola dan segera melalukukan _shooting._

_Prittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt. ._

Tiupan peluit panjang dari wasit menjadi tanda berakhirnya pertandingan ini dan sebagai tanda kemenangan tim kami.

"YEEEEE ! kita menang yun. .kita menang !"sorak yoochun girang sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundakku.

". . ."aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya lalu beralih pada ring basket yang baru saja terlewati oleh bola _three point_ku.

"JUNG YUNHO ! JUNG YUNHO !"aku melihat pendukung kami tengah bersorak kegirangan menyaksikan kemenangan di tepi lapangan masih ku dapatkan sosok dirinya yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil tetap mengatur nafasnya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan senyum kemenangan menuju taman belakang sini terlihat sosoknya yang sedang duduk dengan senyum yang terukir di . .tadi kami memang berjanji untuk bertemu seperti biasa aku harus menerima penghargaan dulu sebagai peraih gelar MVP seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Mian , ne ? apa sudah lama ?"ucapku saat sudah sampai di dekatnya.

"Aniya. .sudah biasa."jawabnya singkat.

"Hm. ."

"Ini. ."ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung padaku.

'Apa maksudnya ? Bukankah kedatangannya ini sebagai jawaban bahwa dia mau memberiku kesempatan lagi ? tapi kenapa . .?'sesaat nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi bukankah. . ."

"Aku belum selesai."potongnya."Aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena aku tahu ini kalung yang sangat berarti itu kalung pemberian dari almarhum kakekmu ?"tanya.

"Ehm. ."

"Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa mau yang baru."jelasnya.

"Hm. .aku mengerti."ucapku pasrah belum menyadari sepenuhnya perkataannya.

"Ha. .apa yang kamu katakan tadi ?"tanyaku.

"Ne. .aku mau yang khusus di buat hanya untukku."jelasnya.

"Maksudnya kamu menerimaku lagi ?"tanyaku penuh harap.

"Tidak mau ? ya sudah."

"Siapa bilang ? tentu saja aku mau."sangkalku cepat lalu segera ku raih tubuhnya lalu ke dekap erat.

" ."biskikku.

"Nado."balasnya.

"Kamu sakit ?"tanyaku saat kurasakan tubuhnya yang sedikit panas.

"Kurasa iya."jawabnya setelah kulepaskan pelukanku.

"Amona ! sudah ke dokter ?"tanyaku khawatir.

"Sudahlah. .aku sudah baikan sekarang."

"Yakin ?"

"Ne. ."

"Baiklah. .oh ya tadi kesini dengan siapa ?"

"Sendiri."

"Ha. .sendiri ? naik apa ?"

"Lari."

" lari ?! darimana ?"

"Itu. .dari cafe kesukaan kita."

"Oh my. .demi aku kamu rela lari sejauh , ne ?"ucapku lalu kembali memeluknya.

"Yak ! lepaskan aku bau keringat."protesnya.

"Hahaha. .biari kamu paling suka dengan bau keringatku ?"godaku.

"Aish. .siapa yang bilang ?"tanyanya setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Semua orang juga pasti kamu menungkapkannya di depan semua orang."godaku lagi.

"Kapan ?"elaknya namun dapat kulihat rona merah tengah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Tadi saat menit-menit terakhir pertandinganku."terangku.

"Kapan sih ?"elaknya.

"Jangan begitu orang sudah mau aku panggilkan salah satu saksinya."godaku yang semakin menjadi.

"Yak yunnie ! berhentilah menggodaku."keluhnya.

"Hahaha. .kau lucu sekali joongie kalau tengah malu seperti ini."ucapku.

"Baiklah. .kalau begitu aku pulang !"ucapnya lalu pergi.

"Yak joongie tunggu."aku segera menyusulnya."Mian , ne ? aku tadi hanya bercanda."sesalku.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu."ucapnya singkat masih terus berjalan cepat.

"Oke. .oke .aku minta maaf."ucapku mengalah.

"Permintaan maaf tidak di terima."

"Kalau es krim ?"tawarku.

"Sedang tidak mood."

"Kalau coklat ?"tawarku lagi.

"Gigiku bisa sakit."

"Argh. ."aku kesal lalu berhenti berjalan.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan."ucapku dengan seringaian licik di bibirku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Yunnie turunkan aku."jeritnya saat tiba-tiba aku menggendongnya ala _brigde style._

"Tidak sebelum kau mau memaafkan aku."

"Baiklah aku turunkan aku."pintanya.

"Tidak dulu."ku kedipkan sebelah mataku dengan seringaian yang masih tersungging di bibir.

"Dasar pervert."ejeknya.

_Cup. ._

"Sekarang turunkan aku."pintanya setelah mencium pipi kiriku.

"Ani. .bukan di di sini."kataku sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

"Ish. ."

"AAAA !"jeritku lalu kuturunkan dia dari gendonganku.

"Sakit tahu."keluhku sambil mengelus-elus tanganku yang tadi di cubitnya.

"Salah . .kka kita pulang."ajaknya sambil menggapit lengan kiriku.

Sore itu kami berdua pulang dengan perasaan penuh . .pencarianku telah cinta terakhirku sudah ku kini cintaku sudah berlabuh di aku akan tetap berada di sana sampai maut yang memisahkan kami berdua.

**End **

Gimana pada puas nggak sama ceritanya ?

Sebenarnya minggu ini aku bingung mau ngelanjutin "not again". .wkwkwk

makanya aku repost aja FF jadulku ini. .

terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir. .Review nya ditunggu. . :)


End file.
